Can You Pass The Avocado?
by Cambie
Summary: Sebtana. Color Me Mine. Need I say more? One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

~X~X~X

Santana had a dirty little secret.

She absolutely loved Color Me Mine.

Twice a month, she would make her way over to the small pottery shop exactly 12.5 miles from Lima, where she knew no one from school would find her, and paint. She varied from large, extravagant designs that would take her hours to complete, or small mugs where she would let her imagination run wild with the brush. Her cousin was the manager, so she was kind of a VIP. If that was even possible at a generic paint shop.

Of course, no one could ever, _ever, _know about her hidden obsession. Her bitchy attitude she had built up since she had first walked through the halls of William McKinley High School as a nubby little freshman would be shattered completely, and she'd forever be known as a pansy. Or worse, she would be compared to Rachel Berry.

And that was an absolutely _horrendous _thought to think about.

She parked about a block away from the small outlet (one could never be too sure, especially when a one Jacob Ben Israel went to your school) and walked up to the boutique she knew too well. She smiled at Greg, one of the normal workers and sat down at her table. Today, she wasn't feeling too meticulous and concentrated, so she chose a simple plate. She felt like a five-year old when she sat down at her normal seat and began scrubbing down the pottery with a sponge. She walked over to the paint selection, and pondered what colors would be splattered onto her dish. She ended up with some light greens, blues, and purples. As much as the witch in her hated to admit it, she loved the lighter, more childlike colors.

She took the bottles to her table, ignoring Greg's request as to keep the paints at the selection table as other people needed to use them. Who cared about other people? If they wanted it, they could walk over the few feet over to Santana. She was probably half their profits anyway.

Twenty minutes later, the dark haired beauty was completely engrossed in her project at hand. Her hands were covered in the paint, sleeves from her tight teal dress pulled up, and her hair in a messy bun. She was so concentrated and focused at her painting that she didn't notice the boy standing up in front of her, who had obviously been trying to get her attention for quite a while.

"Hello?" said the boy, forcing Santana to look up.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm working?" She sneered at man, looking up with an all too familiar scowl plastered onto her face. Until she looked at the person's appearance. She almost gaped. He was tall, with a long face (that somehow suited him) and gorgeous honey brown hair coiffed to perfection. His eyes were a gorgeous green, and they were staring back at her with amusement.

"I just wanted to borrow your avocado," the mystery boy spoke.

Santana's instincts kicked in, and she came back with a quick retort. "Is that like some kind of twisted way of asking me for sex? Because I'm so not interested," she lied. The man laughed, his eyes sparkling. Santana fumed. No one ever _dared _to laugh at her. "What are you laughing at horse teeth?" she sneered with anger.

"No, no, it wasn't a lame pick up line," the boy said. "Your paint," he explained, and the Cheerio looked down stupidly at her paint colors. OH, avocado was one of her paints. "I need to borrow it. But if you're interested, I'm good with anyway you interpret my question," he tried flirting, winking at the scowling girl. He sat down the chair opposite her. "I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe," he introduced, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She ignored it and looked back at him. "If you're asking me to shake your hand, the answer is no. My mom always told me not to touch the zoo animals, especially the Meer cats," she ridiculed.

Unfazed, the boy - Sebastian- pulled his hand back to his lap. "You're a feisty one. Those are always my favorite."

Santana squinted her eyes at him and bent over the table. "Look, I didn't ask you to come over her, so take your damn paint and leave."

"Fine, fine. See ya...I didn't recall your name?"

"I didn't give it," she scoffed.

Once he left, Santana was back to her peaceful painting, the strokes of her brush soothing her boiling anger. How _dare _that, that, _mongrel _stand up to her like that? No one ever has the courage to fight McKinley's biggest bitch. But here comes this fancy preppy boy, thinking he could stomp all over her. Well that's not how Santana works. She _always _gets the last word. But how? She didn't just want to go over there with no reason, that would seem childish. She found the perfect opportunity when she realized that she was out of Avocado, the bottle Sebastian had taken from her table.

She walked over as seductively as possible and bent down next to his ear, making sure to show cleavage. "Can I have this back?" she whispered hotly. She felt him shiver underneath here and he sat frozen. She smiled smugly at her never failing attempt at getting what she wanted. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, reaching over, grabbing the bottle, and swaying her hips as she made her way back to her station.

She looked back over at him. The boy was already staring. She smiled and gave a flirtatious wink and wave., holding up the bottle of paint.

His love-struck look was quickly replaced with irritation. They soon began a game of who could come up with a better excuse to go to one's table. He often came by to look for more colors, his shirt riding up just enough to see a glimpse of a prominent V-line and abs. Santana inwardly swooned. She often came by to browse different designs, making sure he butt was clearly visible.

They continued this little charade until Sebastian came up dejectedly towards her seat once more. "I give up. You win," he said.

Santana smiled pompously, feeling victorious. "That's what you get for messing with one Santana Lopez. Now what's my prize?" she asked crossing her arms.

"You. Me. Breadstix? My treat," Sebastian flirted.

Santana teased him by being overdramatic with her answer. "Hmm...if that's the best offer you can come up with, I suppose I'll take it." She grabbed her fur coat and followed him towards the door, for the first time leaving her pottery unfinished.

X~X~X

**This little idea came into my mind and decided to jot it down. Hope you enjoyed! ;)**


End file.
